villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Villains
The Gym Villains '''are recurring antagonists of A Project Guy and Puppet Pals. They are a group of alive object villains led by Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan. Biography The Gym villains are a group of objects who are somehow alive. They do not have arms or legs, but they are still able to do anything like steal, throw, hold and grab things and drive cars. Most of the members do not have faces except for Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan. Most of them are Faux Affably Evil, as they pretend to be nice and say fake apologies. The only ones who are Affably Evil are Pink Evil, Red Ball, Blue Evil, Yellow Evil, Orange Evil and the Sandman Brothers. While the villains who are affably are all redeemed, the Sandman Brothers are the only affably villains of the group that are not redeemed. Pink Evil, Blue Evil, Yellow Evil, Orange Evil and Red Ball are the only members of the Gym villains who are redeemed. The rest of the Gym villains stayed evil. They used to appear a lot, but nowadays they do not seem to appear that much, but Pink Evil and Red Ball appear a lot more often in the Puppet Pals videos. However, the Gym villains will return in the titular upcoming Puppet Pals video, The Return of the Gym Villains. The only Gym villain who will not return is Furious Bob the Boxing Target because Furious Bob died permanently and it was confirmed that he will never return again. All members of the group are male, despite being called girls. There are so far no females in the group. A couple of members of the group are Villains by Proxy as they did not want to be evil. However, most of them wanted to be evil. Out of all members of the Gym villains, Furious Bob is the most evil due to the fact that he is a Complete Monster and he is more dangerous than the other members, and Pink Evil, Red Ball, Blue Evil, Yellow Evil and Orange Evil are the least evil due to the fact they are Redeemed and Villains by Proxy. Almost all members of the group constantly die, but they constantly get revived. The only one who is permanently dead is Furious Bob. Furious Bob, Menacing Morgan and Purple Evil all have the same personality, since they are all constantly mean to Pink Evil and Red Ball, and they are also the three most antagonistic of all Gym villains, while Purple Evil is possibly the most antagonistic of the pool noodles. In fact, Purple Evil is the only henchman of the Gym villains who constantly acts mean to Pink Evil. Members Furious Bob= |-|Purple Evil= |-|Pink Evil= |-|Captain Punch= Captain Punch is Prisoner Noodle's boss and Menacing Morgan's younger brother. He used to be Destructor Ball's boss until Menacing Morgan became his boss. He was also one of Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan's henchmen in the Puppet Pals series. The reason why he was called Captain Punch is because he was named after Captain Crunch (or Cap'n Crunch). It also might be because he has the word "punch" on him. Captain Punch is a black and blue punching bag. He also has a chain on him which is used for him to hang up wherever he goes. |-|Destructor Ball= Destructor Ball is Yellow Ball's younger brother, one of Captain Punch's former henchmen and currently one of Menacing Morgan's henchmen. Destructor Ball used to be one of Captain Punch's henchmen, alongside Prisoner Noodle, but he is currently one of Menacing Morgan's henchmen. Destructor Ball used to get defeated by getting thrown to the ground. But, then, he sometimes gets defeated by being thrown at walls and by being trapped in a cave. He currently gets defeated by crashing into a wall while screaming like a girl. Destructor Ball dies after crashing into whatever wall he crashes into. He also occasionally gets defeated by being crushed by a giant blue ball. It was also revealed that Yellow Ball was Destructor Ball's brother. |-|Prisoner Noodle= Prisoner Noodle is Pink Evil, Purple Evil, Blue Evil, Yellow Evil and Orange Evil's brother and one of Captain Punch's henchmen. |-|Menacing Morgan= |-|The Sandman Brothers= '''The Sandman Brothers are one of Menacing Morgan's henchmen. It is unknown what The Sandman Brothers' real names are. In fact, it is unknown if they have real names as they are just referred to as the Sandman Brothers. In Puppet Pals, The Blue Sandman Brother, for some reason, was used as The Dark Blue Sandman. However, in an episode called Purple Good, he was no longer used as The Dark Blue Sandman Brother and he was used as usual form. There were originally three members of The Sandman Brothers which were Purple, Dark Blue and Green. However, since the Blue, Yellow and Red ones appeared, there are currently six members of the sandman brothers. Despite being villains, the Sandman Brothers are shown to be sympathetic towards Pink Evil after Furious Bob, Purple Evil and Menacing Morgan were bullying him for making mistakes and not being an actual villain. |-|Spotty Ball= |-|Yellow Ball= Yellow Ball is Destructor Ball's brother and one of Menacing Morgan's henchmen. Biography Yellow Ball was revealed to be Destructor Ball's brother, and was revealed to be older than Destructor Ball. Just like Destructor Ball, Yellow Ball used to get defeated by getting thrown to the ground. But, he sometimes gets defeated by being thrown at walls and by being trapped in a cave. He currently gets defeated by crashing into a wall, and later dies after crashing into whatever wall he crashes into. He also occasionally gets defeated by being crushed by a giant blue ball. He occasionally gets defeated alongside his boss, Menacing Morgan and the Green Sandman Brother when they all get get crushed to death by a giant blue ball. Just like most Gym villains, Yellow Ball does not have eyes, ears, arms, legs or a mouth, but he can still talk, move or see or hear things. |-|Red Ball= |-|Blue Evil= Blue Evil is one of Pink Evil's brothers. Despite being a villain, Blue Evil is nicer than the other Gym Villains, as he wants Purple Evil to be nice to Pink Evil. He is Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan's former henchmen until he, along with Yellow Evil and Orange Evil, reform and leave the group of Gym villains. Since he reformed, he is currently known as Blue Good. |-|Yellow Evil and Orange Evil= Yellow Evil and Orange Evil are a duo of pool noodles who are Pink Evil, Purple Evil, Blue Evil and Prisoner Noodle's brothers and Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan's former henchmen. Although they are villains, Yellow Evil, Orange Evil and Blue Evil are truly sympathetic towards Pink Evil and are nicer than the other villains. They also reformed when they, alongside Blue Evil, quit the group of Gym villains. They are currently known as Yellow Good and Orange Good. Category:A Project Guy Villains Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Revived Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Titular Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Minion Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed